battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
The Liberation
The years 195AT > 300AT The Liberation is a series of events stemming from Tarvala's actions, that paved the way for the freedom of the Mortals from those of Fey lineage. ---- The year 198AT. It was a clear day, the sun beamed across the lush fields surrounding Versano. The rustling of grass and occasional tweet from a bird was pierced by screams of panic. The Fey were attacking a small village in Camdoria. They laughed and joked as they destroyed houses and shot holes in walls out of boredom. A massive shattering crack of lightning split the sky. It showered dirt and rocks as it tore at the soft earth. After the settling, a Fey was spotted fighting off the other six attackers. This battle lasted two hours as the one combatant killed all but one of the attackers using incredible powers and impossible weapon ability. The fight demolished much of the village, gouging colossal ditches and trenches in the earth from the sheer energy of their blows. After the fight, people flocked around him as he turned and introduced himself. A record of his speech still exists today. : People of Markoth! : Fear me not, for I am Tarvala, your deliverer, your savoir. I have journeyed to your world to deliver you justice. Your kind need no longer bow in deference to these self-entitled gods who care little for your pain and misery. I will teach you our ways, I will make you strong, and I will help you in destroying your captors! Follow me, and we will be free at last! The crowd erupted chanting "free at last". And thus Tarvala began his work, teaching them the ways of the Fey. A handful of fey followed Tarvala in his rebellion against the immortals. They helped impart their knowledge and skills to the populace. They taught mortals to fight with fey weapons, how to control their attacks and match the fey in military prowess. They also taught them the greatest power a mortal could ever hold, magic. This took years to hone and many failed to grasp it. With Tarvala’s leadership and his enterage’s mentoring, Tarvala would build an army perhaps strong enough to raise a challenge to the Fey. After years of teaching, his army had grown from the towns’ population of 2,500, to 250,000 strong. With this army, he would begin planning his war. Over the next 10 years, Tarvala and his forces trained in secret and grew in strength, using guerrilla tactics to take down Fey targets and keep them oblivious to what was happening on the surface. The year 217 saw the final assembly of Tarvala's campaign army at the fields of Versano (which was now a large city) and he had amassed a force of nearly 4 million soldiers. He stood in the fields and offered his challenge to the Fey. : Those who call this place home seek to rid you from their world! We grow weary of your heavy-handed, belligerent and misguided rulings. We hereby declare a state of war against your people! The fields boomed with a gigantic wind and a blast of light as an army of fey appeared in the fields before them, eager to lay down such a mass of weak mortal soldiers. However as soon as the attack begun, and huge torrents of fire ripped through the lines of Fey, it appeared that the fight was more even than anticipated. The first battle was a landslide, with less than 10 Fey returning home after the army of 4400 had been dispatched. The war raged on for over 80 years, with many soldiers rendered unable to fight purely due to old age. The year 299 saw the final fight, Tarvala had the last of his men, including his finest generals and war leaders. He charged into the gates of the Fey world and launched his final assault. After many months Tarvala himself emerged the victor. He was badly injured, and was the only one to survive the battle, but in his hands, he held a signed treaty which banished the Fey from re-entering the mortal world. This Treaty is referred to as The Final Victory Treaty